The present invention relates to a walker for use by an infirm person who requires external support while walking or standing and, more particularly, to such a walker that is provided with wheels.
A variety of walkers are known, most of which are in the form of a generally vertical frame, open in the back, which the user carries or slides along the floor. These devices are lighter and considerably less costly than wheel chairs and have the important added advantage of permitting the user to support his or her own weight to the extent desired. They can be used by persons who do not have sufficient coordination or upper body strength for crutches.
There are, however, some significant disadvantages to the use of previously known walkers. They are generally cumbersome despite their light weight and are difficult to store, ship or transport in an automobile. They often rest on four feet or wheels and, therefore, have a tendency to rock unstably on uneven terrain.
Wheeled walkers tend to be unsafe unless equipped with brakes and many users find that the operation of a brake requires more agility than they possess. Moreover, brakes that apply a smooth retarding force and do not tend to turn the walker are apt to be complex and susceptible to misadjustment and malfunction.
A principle objective of the present invention is to provide a walker that overcomes many or all the above-mentioned disadvantages, being equipped with wheels but nevertheless stable, having a brake that is easily operated, and being readily disassemblable to be stored or transported.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.